Monochrome Effect
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: On the day Harry gave birth, his and Draco's daughter, Lily was kidnapped from the hospital she was born in and taken away. Eleven years later, Ellie gets her letter to Hogwarts' school. See how she adjusts from her American Muggle Life to the English Wizard World. What happens when her parents find their Lily, now Ellie, and want her back? Drarry Mpreg mentions
1. Prologue

Hello, new story idea. I've never done a Harry Potter Story before and recently, I've read a bunch of stories and re-watching the movies recently...I've never been a die-hard Harry Potter fan.

I don't own Harry Potter...this is OBVIOUSLY!

* * *

Monochrome Effect

Prologue

September 1st, 2005 at St. Mungos

The time was half past seven in the evening when a hooded figure with running through the hallways, wand at hand and balancing a bundle in its grips.

"Stop you!"

Turning a corner, the figure found the hall to be littered with medi-wizards and healers. Swearing to itself, the words _**"**__**Anapneo**__**" **_was uttered and everyone was flung to both sides of the walls as the figure ran down.

In a flash, the figure ran to the window that was the secret entrance way to the hospital. The hooded person was now in the London streets. Looking down at the bundle in its arms, it moves the blankets some, revealing a baby with a pink cap on.

Without another utter, the figure started to run down the streets and headed out for London's main streets. As the figure ran, a piece of paper dropped in a puddle from the recent rain. The ink running into the water.

_Birth Name: Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy_

_Date of Birth: September 1st 2005_

_Biological Mother: Harry James Potter-Malfoy_

_Biological Father: Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy_

* * *

Some Hours Later, after searching all of London for the baby girl...

A devestated Draco Malfoy walks over to his lover's bedside, recovering from his surgery. Ron and Hermonie, Harry's closest friends were also in the room. In Hermonie's arms, was an infant boy by the name of James, was sleeping, unaware of the events going on. Ron was holding his daughter, Rose, who was a merely few months old.

Harry starts waking up and sees Draco, near in tears of anger, "Harry."

Even without his glasses, he couldn't see the baby that he had given birth to. "We...were wrong...weren't we?" Harry asks in a raspy voice.

"I'm afraid so...and I couldn't protect her." Draco says, "but I swear that we will get her back."

"No..._we_ will get _our_ daughter back."

* * *

Almost Eleven years later...

"Ellie, wake up." I heard my mother call out to me, a daily routine for us anymore. I open my eyes and groaned a bit. I hated waking up in the mornings. I look over to see my mother, who was brunette haired and oval-shaped face.

I sit up and yawned a bit as she left and from the smell of Paul Mitchell in the air, she was in the bathroom, working on the curls in her hair for work.

Another school year was about to start in a few days and today, I had to get my school supplies. I reach over my bedstand and grabbed my glasses, yes, I was near-sighted. Feeling a weight on the sheets that wasn't my own, I looked over to see my cat, Tigger, sleeping peacefully. She was a tabby, and come-what chubby house cat with no claws. She was a good cat, but-

"Mom! Tigger's in my room again!" I shouted.

"Well then get her out before your allergies act up." Yep, I was allergic to cats. Why we had one? Well mom loves animals, as do I, but we never realized I was allergic till my eyes started to get red and puffy from being around her too long. I pick her up, thereby awaking her, and go over to my door and gently tossing her out so that i could get ready for the day.

I had my room, my mirror and my stuff since I was an only child. I was adopted, I know this because I certainly didn't look like my parents. My hair was blonde with a red tint to it and I had grayish...blue eyes. My told me that I'm actually English, meaning I was born in England. As for finding out who my 'real' parents are, I haven't cared so much. Obviously, they didn't want me.

By the time I was ready so was my mom, and we headed to face the day.

On our way out, I ran over to the mailbox, earning a sigh from my mom, "Honestly Ellie, why do you keep checking the mail?"

"I'm hoping to get something. It's fun to get stuff." I said, opening the mailbox and saw a bunch of letters and some newspaper stuff, junk for my mom and dad. "Well get in the car, we need to get going before traffic seriously hits!" She says. I hurry to the car, which wasn't much but a small black impala. Sitting in the front seat, I started to look through the mail. Something catches my attention front the corner of my eye and I saw an owl, perched on a street light, which I found very unusual, because it was daytime and owls weren't common to see in Virginia...only in the wilderness perhaps.

When my mom came into her car, I pointed to out the window, "hey check it out, an owl." She looked over and says, "huh...well whaddaya know...that's cool." She says and starts digging for her purse and pulls out her iPhone. "Here, take a pic of it!" She says, handing me her phone. I got the camera ready but when I was about to take a picture, it flew off. "Too late."

"Damn, I was going to post it on Facebook."

"You're so obsessed with Facebook, more than a teenager." I tell her, which was so true. It was like she'd get gold for posting something on it everyday. She glares at me for a second, and then says, "shut up."

I smirk because I know I'm right and she knows it as well, she just doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

After a day of shopping for school supplies, we finally came back home. It was exhausting because usually it'd take forever and with other kids wanting to get their stuff as well. This year, I'd be a sixth grader and school was starting earlier this year so I'd be one of the youngest kids in the entire school...for at least a week or so. One thing I hated about my birthday, it was either on the day of Labor Day, or the weekend of so I couldn't throw a party and have kids show up because apparently, families 'did' stuff on that weekend. Whatever.

Going inside with bags in my hand, my mother turns around and says, "don't forget the mail Ellie."

"I won't mom." I say in a bit of an annoyed voice. Seems like all she does is nag everyday. I guess I shouldn't complain, after all, I was the one who got it from the mailbox.

By the time we got everything out, I went back to get the mail that was in the car. Once I did, something fell out of the bile. Turning my head to see what it was, I saw the back of a small envelope and it looked like it was aged paper and with a seal on it. I lean down to pick it up and flip it, seeing my name, well_ Miss E. Haysworth_ and my address on it, but no return address. Deciding that it would be better to see it inside, I ran back in the house.

"Hey mom! Look what I got!" I shouted and placed all the mail on the glass kitchen table. I quickly opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Miss Haysworth, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

My eyes widen and shouted for my mom to look. "MOM!"

...

"This can't be real," my mom says, looking over at the letter. "Someone's pulling a prank." We were both in the living room and were waiting for my father to come home from work. "There's no number to call and no way of contacting anyone to see if this is legit." She says.

"Then stop talking about it." I say to her. She seemed more panicked about this then I was. To be honest, I didn't care, I think it's fake. I go over to my laptop, yes I have my own laptop, and google search this placed called 'Hogwarts' and nothing about a school comes up.

"See mom, it's a fake letter. There is no such thing called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, take a chill pill." I tell her even showed her what I found.

"Yes...just a prank...that's all."

But it wasn't...because someone have visited the next day...

It seemed normal enough, and I was enjoying the last bit of summer watching some cartoons when there was a knock at the door. I turned and somewhat debated with myself about seeing who it was. I was left alone at my house since both mom and dad were at work. However, I get up and peek through the glass and I couldn't really see anything.

Going around, I went to peek through another glass so that I could see and saw what looked like a giant. "Oh...my...god."

I ran back and opened the door to be greeted with a large male with strangle looking clothes and a rough-looking exterior. "Whoa...who are you?" I ask as I backed up a bit and allowed him inside.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid." He says, bending down just so he could get in my house. "And you must be Miss Ellie."

"Yes I am. How did you know my name?" I ask and lead him to the couch, so that he could sit. He sat down alright, but I fear that the couch may be broken now.

"Well I'm sent here to pick ya up." He says and looks around a bit, "say, where are you mum and dad?"

"Oh at work...wait, you're here to pick me up? For what?"

"To go to Hogswarts. I'm only sent on special cases like you, from a very different country."

"Wait...you mean that letter was real?" I ask in complete shock. "You're telling me that witches and wizards actually exist!?"

"Yep. You're a witch Ellie."

To be honest, I feel like I just won the lottery. My heart stopped and I found it hard to breathe for a second but who cares? I'm a freaking witch. I mean, what would be better then finding out that you're this person who can make spells and potions!?

"Excuse me for one moment." I said and went to my bedroom, closed the door and felt all my happiness build up. I started to dance. The music in my head was really cheesy but danceable. After my dance number, that was when I noticed my cat, Tigger, looking up at me like if I was crazy.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" I say to her and lift her up, although I shouldn't.

That was when I heard my mother scream. Oh boy...she must have meet Hagrid.

* * *

Okay so this is a trial story and if no one likes it, then I'll just delete it.

So the next chapter will be Ellie's first trip into the wizard world and she'll meet some familiar faces. Plus there will be more Harry, Draco and their son James.

Thank you all for reading

Please Review (kindly) ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Off to Diagon Alley

Hello and welcome back to 'Monochrome Effect'

To **Shifuni**: You are my first reviewer! Thank you!

To **AFLlover**: James is two years older then Ellie (Lily) but I have his birthday in October so he'll be a year higher then her.

To **megipegi**: Thank you for liking my story and I hope you'll enjoy more of it.

* * *

Monochrome Effect

Chapter 1

"I can't believe this all exists." Ellie's mother, Patrice, says as she just witnessed Hagrid not only turn the cat into a dog, but turned her back into the normal cat-self. Ellie's father, John, was amazed as well but excited about their daughter being a witch.

"I think this is a really good opportunity for Ellie." He says. Yet again, he was into weird and strange things growing up. He was a cook for a small restaurant but one of the best.

Meanwhile, Ellie was sitting on a chair, watching the back and forth between her parents and Hagrid was on the couch, munching on some food that Patrice had offered him which was potato chips.

Patrice sighs and goes over to Hagrid, "okay, if Ellie was to go to this school, how much would it cost her to go?" It was true, being a waitress and a cook didn't pay much. When they had adopted Ai, they had good jobs but since the economy sucks in America, they had to make do with what they could get. Money was tight as it was.

"None, Hogwarts will provide room and board, along with any medical expenses. The only thing that Ellie would need is her supplies, which is all included in the letter she received." Hagrid says, licking his fingers of salt.

"And how much would that cost?"

"Not that much but your muggle money won't do much. We can exchange it for wizard currency for it to worth anything in our world. We can do that at Gringotts." Hagrid says, getting up from his seat. "I can take Ellie to all the places she needs before the train leaves for Hogwarts on September first."

"Hey that's my birthday!" Ellie says in excitement, but then lowered her head, "wait that means...I can't celebrate my own birthday with my mom or dad?" She asks.

"That maybe, but we can celebrate it early," John says. He wore glasses as well but his skin was so tan and filled with burn marks from grease or stove burns.

Ellie shrugs a bit and looks over to her mother, "mom, what do you think?"

Patrice stood mother amazed and looked scared. For once, Ellie saw perhaps the bravest and strongest woman she'd ever known, scared. She goes over and wraps her arms around her daughter, "just make sure to call and text everyday."

That was her way of saying she can go to Hogwarts and that made Ellie both excited and nervous at the same time.

...

"Oh no! She will not be travelling in that _thing!_" Patrice says, seeing Ellie climb in the passenger side of the enchanted motorcycle with her bag. Hagrid had giving her an enchanted messenger bag that you can put anything it in and it'd have room so she was able to put a suitcase worth of stuff and a another bag worth of stuff in it.

"Don't worry, it as safe as can be." Hagrid reassured Ellie's mother. "Just wait till ya see her in action." He goes over and hands Ellie a helmet, "here put this on."

Without saying anything, Elle places the helmet and puts the goggles on her eyes, even though she wore glasses, it would be a long trip to England. Patrice runs over and hugs Ellie, "be safe...I love you."

"I love ya too, mom." Ellie says, hugging back and then, they had to let go.

"Alright Ellie, hang on tight!" Hagrid warns as he starts her up, and starts driving off, turning around on the road and was soon airborne, making the two parents watch in awe and in fear.

"Wow!"

"Oh my god!"

Ellie turns around some and waves off with a smile, "bye mom! bye dad!"

Patrice looked like she was about to have a heart-attack and her father was in a state of awe as he saw that machine fly off.

* * *

The trip wasn't long but long enough for Ellie to fall asleep where she was. After the first hour of watching the waters below her, her amazement made her tired and took a nap. The thing that woke her up was the rough landing.

Ellie didn't know where she was, but one was for sure; she wasn't in America anymore.

After the flight, they've done some walking and soon, found themselves in Diagon Alley. The streets were buzzing with people and of what Ellie could assume were witches and wizards with all the strange clothing such as robes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, this is where you'll get all of your supplies, but first, off to Gringotts."

Ellie was awed, to much in awe to express it in words. She starts running off and started to peer through windows, seeing the showcases of fancy robes and saw some of the latest items in the wizarding market. Digging around in her messenger bag, she pulls out a small digital camera to take photos of everything. Just before she could take the first picture, someone covers her lends, "are you insane?"

"Huh?!" Ellie blinks and looks over to see a young man who wasn't much older than herself. He had brown hair that was cut to a buzz cut and wore glasses, like she did. He was a good few inches taller than her, a near five feet tall. He wore a polo shirt with khakis. "What's the big idea?"

"You don't take pictures here with a muggle camera."

"Who do you think you are?! The wizard police?" Ellie says at the guy, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'm Finnian Quinn, and you are?"

"I'm Ellie Haysworth."

"Well then Ellie, I suppose that you must be a first year as well. On you're way to Hogwarts now aren't ya?" He says in a teasing manner.

"What's it to you?" She asks.

"Oh nothing, just that we may cross paths soon, I'm attending there as well. However, I'm curious as to where you are from. Your accent is rather-"

"Clear and can pronounce properly."

"-strange."

"Strange?! The only thing strange here is you! Good-bye Finnian Quinn!" Ellie says as she stormed off.

...

Running off, she goes into a store and didn't know where she was. It was empty, with small boxes filling up shelves. She eyes looked around the area, wondering if something magical would something appear.

"Uh...hello?" Ellie shouts out timidly. She had to admit, this places seemed a bit creepy, then again, so can any old building with cobwebs in the corners of the ceilings and the sense that you're not actually alone. "Is anyone here?"

The sound of something moving across the ground spooked Ellie and when a man, standing on his latter appeared from one of the shelves was enough to make the girl jump. The elder man smiles at the girl, "hello there, are you here to get you're first wand?" He asks, climbing down and goes over from behind the counter.

Ellie didn't really know how to respond, he heart still racing a bit from his entrance. Instinctly, she reaches in her jeans pocket and pulls out the letter from Hogwarts with all of her supplies listed in it, sure enough, wand was on it. So he looks up and nodded at the man.

Looking down at the kid, the man, Ollivander, notices some resemblance from one of his previous customers. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Harry Potter would you?"

"I'm sorry who?" The strawberry blonde girl asks, frowning her brows in confusion. She didn't know anyone in this world so to know a single person's name went over her head.

"He's a famous wizard. He came here when he picked out his first wand. Most wizards and witches come here for their first wand, so then, let's find yours shall we?" He says and goes into the back and after observing the girl a bit, he decided to get a wand from off the rack. He comes over and opens the box and the only thing Ellie saw was a long piece of wood with a handle.

"Here ya go." He says, pulling it out and then gently putting it in front of her. Ellie reaches up, picking it up and didn't know what was supposed to do now. "Well, try it out." With those words, the young witch flicks the wand and ends up having a whip lash, making her crash in the wall. Ollivander dropped his jaw a bit, hardly ever seeing such a reaction. "Are you alright miss?"

Ellie gets up in a staggered manner, coughing a bit as steadied herself back on her feet. "I think it's defective."

"Oh no dear, it's not defective, it's simply not yours. You see, the wands choose their masters and this wand simply didn't choose you." The man explained. "Let me guess, muggle born?"

Ellie puts the wand on the counter and wiped her glasses since they got dirty from the dust flying around resulting from the crash. "I don't know what that is."

"It means you have non wizards as parents."

Ellie thought for a second, "okay I don't know how to really answer that. Yes my parents aren't wizards but I was actually adopted, now, can I please try another wand?"

"Yes of course." Ollivander says as he went to the back and started to browse though some wands. He pulls out another box and comes out with it, pulling it out and giving it to the girl, "try this one."

"Got a helmet before I try?" She asks with a smile and says it in a joking manner, which made the man smile, even though she was half serious. Bracing herself, she looks away as she flicks the wand, only to end up breaking the store's windows this time. Her jaw drops when she saw all the glass suddenly gone from the shop and people outside looking frighten. "OH MY! I'M SO SORRY SIR!"

"Think nothing of it, this isn't the first time this has happened," he says. Ellie puts the wand back down and says, "perhaps third time is the charm?"

"Hahaha, I like your attitude young lass! I think I know the perfect wand for you now." He says, going to the back and pulling out one more box. Looking at it, he blows off the dust that had accumulated on the box for a long time and then takes it out to the girl. "This one should do the trick."

"Here's hoping." Ellie says, picking up the wand, staring at it with amazement as a golden light and wind brushed by; the wand choosing her master at last. The man smiles at the girl, "this wand is yours; this is a 12 inch, Holly Dragon wand."

"Holly Dragon Wand?" Ellie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you see, depending on the wand's core element," he man says, but seeing the confused expression on the girls face he knew that she had no idea what he was referring to, "the magical creatures that give some thing with a bit of power, yours is a scale from the Holly Dragon."

Ellie looks down at her wand, "A Holly Dragon huh...sweet," she says in a coaxing manner as she held her wand. "Oh uh, how much will I have to pay because my money-"

"First ones are always on the house sweetheart." He says.

And there was that word Ellie hated so much; sweetheart. It was like the ugly sound of violin strings when someone misplays a few notes. It send shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. The last time someone called her 'sweetheart' it was when she was four and a nine-year old kid thought he was being cute with her. What that nine-year-old didn't know was that Ellie had brute strength from her days of practicing fighting with her father. However, now that she was older, she couldn't get away with such violence without punishment, she held her tongue and smiled at the man who'd given her, her first wand.

"Thank you so much sir," she says with a smile, a fake smile, but a smile none the less. Walking out of the shop, she wanders around a bit before being grabbed by the collar of her shirt and turned around to see Hagrid face-to-face. "You can't go wandering off like that!" He says, putting her down.

"I wasn't...I got my wand." Ellie says, fear laced in her voice.

Hagrid lighten up some but kneels down to her height, "listen kid, you're new to this world and there's something that you need to keep in mind." He says, ushering her to lean closer to him. When she did, her heard, "not all wizards are good."

Of course, that was the same for people who weren't wizards as well, muggles they call them, so she only nodded to him, meaning that she understood his warning.

Lightening up the mood, Hagrid gets up and says, "well I got you're money exchanged so here ya go." He says, giving her a bag that was tied up. "Now we can get your stuff." The two started walking down the street and into a store where they could get all of her supplies. "Now, just go in, show them your list and the store clerks should be able to help you."

"Wait? You're not going in?" Ellie asks in question.

"I have some other business to attend to, got to get some feed for some creature that live with me back at the school. After this, I'll take you to the train station and then you'll be on your way to Hogwarts."

Ellie nodded, growing nervous. She'd never did anything on her own, usually she was with her parents, but they couldn't come today, and now her own guide was leaving her at the train station.

...

Walking into the store alone, Ellie saw some people buying some items and everyone looked like they were being rushed. How was she suppose to get help with a crowd like this? Having to squeeze through people left and right and then losing her patience, she was ready to just scream.

"Excuse-Ah...excuse me I- HEY!" Ellie's voice got high, feeling something touch her. She turns around and ends up falling to the ground, her glasses getting knocked off her face. "Hey my glasses!" She shouts, crawling towards them but a second too late, as someone had stepped one of the lenses, cracking it. Looking up, she sees a girl with red hair but couldn't make out her face very well.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry." She says, picking up the glasses. Ellie gets on her feet and looks over at the glasses, now having a crack in them. Her glasses were rectangle in glass shape and held with a thin black metal. "Aw man, what am I going to do?" Ellie says.

"It's not a problem, here watch," the red head says, pulling out a wand and says, "Oculus reparo," which made the glasses as good as new. She hands them back to Ellie, who puts them on and blinks a bit, "wow, you can do spells already?

"Of course, I've been reading spell since I was a little kid, that one I just did was a simple level one spell. I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley."

"I'm Ellie Haysworth."

"You're accent...by any chance, are you a foreigner?" Rose asks.

"I guess you can say that. I'm from America." Ellie says, "but can we talk a little later? I need to get my stuff for school and it's crazy here!" She says.

"Oh I can help you, I've already gotten my stuff. My little brother just forget something in here and I came to get it."

"Awesomeness! Please and thank you for your help!" Ellie says as she hugs Rose in joy, who was a bit bewildered at the sudden action.

"It's alright. No need for hugs."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that British people weren't touchy-feeling." Ellie says in apology.

"It's not that, it just me personally."

"Oh...well I will keep this in mind for the future."

"Okay so let's get your stuff then and find my brother's jumper." Rose says.

"Right!...What's a jumper?"

...

"This stuff sure if heavy!" Ellie says as she carried five large text books in her arms while Rose had two of Ellie's books.

"Don't you worry, once you get your cart, it'll be better." Rose says.

"Rose Weasley!"

The two girls turned around to see a man and a woman heading towards them on the streets with a little red-headed boy in the woman's hand. The man had red hair and the woman had light brown hair.

"Mum Dad! I'm glad you found me." Rose says.

"Rose, who's your friend?" Hermonie asks her daughter.

"This is Ellie, I met her in the bookstore. We're going to in the same year." Rose says and turns to Ellie, who was smiling nervously at the adults. "Ellie, this is my mum and my dad, and my little brother Hugo."

"It's nice to meet you." Ellie says.

"You as well Ellie, I'm Ron, and this is Hermione." The male says.

"Ya know, you look awfully familiar." Hermonie says.

Ellie shrugs a little, "apparently, but I must get going, I need to meet with my guide to go to the train station, bye for now." Ellie says as she took her two other books from Rose and started to rush off to find Hagrid. One thing was that she was starting to miss her parents. Even though she looked a bit silly with carrying seven textbooks in her arms, having a messenger bag over her shoulder, she didn't want to start crying and missing her family.

Ellie met up with Hagrid right after that and he took her to the train station, giving her, her train ticket for platform 9 3/4. She'd gotten her cart for all of her suitcases and her books were now on the cart, along with a beautiful brown owl Hagrid had given her for her birthday. At first, when she saw the owl, she was a bit weary of the bird. Not because it was an unusual gift but because Ellie had a fear of a certain type of bird. But seeing how sweet her owl was, she fell in love with him, naming him Conquer, as in _conquering your fears. _With that however, Hagrid left her at the train station.

* * *

Wandering around bit, Ellie starts looking for this Platform 9 3/4 and when she found Platform 9, all she found was 9 and 10, but not 9 3/4. This was discouraging Ellie a bunch, seeing that she was at a lost.

"Girl aren't going to go through?" Someone snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw a guy with platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and grey eyes. "Go through what exactly?" She asks.

"The Platform...let me guess, first year right?" He asks, looking at the girl. He looked as mug as he acted, that was for sure.

"James, be nice." A man with brown hair walk over. Saw two men, one a blonde and then the other with a scar on his forehead and who wore glasses. "Sorry about him, he just can't wait to go back to Hogwarts."

"I'm sure that's it." Ellie says, "so what did he mean by-" She was cut off when James started running into the wall and then went through it. "Oh...so that's what he meant."

Harry looked at the girl and felt...something. "What did you say your name was?" He asks the girl.

"I didn't. It's Ellie." She says.

"Well Ellie, take a good running start into the wall, be sure to center or else you'll crash."

Ellie gives him a 'are-you-serious' look before shrugging once more. Harry and Draco give each other the same look, and wondered if they were right. Was this their little baby gone missing.

Running, Ellie braced herself to having an impact but it never happened, and she was on the other side of the wall...or rather, world. There was dozen's of parents, sending their kids off in the trains. Ellie goes over and through the crowds, manages to get her belongings on board.

As she boarded the train, Harry and Draco were off, waving off their son to another year but approached her, "Ellie...happy birthday."

Hazel eyes widen at Harry's words. "How did you know?" She whispers before the train whistle blew and she was being ushered into the train and forced to take her seat on the train.

Harry had the look of amazement on his face as the train started to head off to Hogwarts. "Harry! What did you-"

"It's her...she's our Lily, Draco!" Harry says as he shook the man a bit by the shoulders.

* * *

Tah-Dah! They found their daughter! But now what will happen? How will Ellie adjust to the new world of being a witch? What house will she be sorted into?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: The Train and Sorting Hat

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Monochrome Effect'

I'm glad a few people are reading ^_^

To **Shufuni**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **megipegi**: Thank you for your review ^_^

* * *

Monochrome Effect

Chapter 2

Ellie had her own cart in the train as it hurried its way through beautiful fields. Ellie was staring out the window as she listened to her iPod, like she would in her mother's impala, and let her mind wander for a bit. However, her mind was bothered at the moment.

_"Ellie...Happy Birthday."_

_"How did you know?"_

She never did receive an answer since she was hurried on the train. The song she listened to didn't match her mood, it only became background noise for her mind. Hearing the door slide up from her ear buds, Ellie looks up and sees Finnian and she now looked annoyed.

"Do you mind? Everywhere is full I'm afraid," He says.

Deciding to be a good sport, Ellie allows him to sit across from her. She pulls out an ear bud and says, "listen...I'm sorry for being rude earlier." She says. She may be tough but she had a heart and knew when to apologize, even if it was the other's fault.

"It's okay. I know I was being a rude myself. We're going to be classmates soon so why fight?" He says. "But I am curious about your-"

"I'm American okay? Of course I wouldn't sound like you would, I'm not British." Ellie says, cutting him off because she didn't want to hear it again. Frowning his brows, he leans in, making Ellie feel uncomfortable and blush a bit, "what are you doing?"

"What matter of devices are in your ears? Hearing aids?" He asks.

"Huh!?" Ellie says and puts a hand on her ear, where her only ear bud rested in her left ear, "of these? You mean you never heard of ear buds before?"

"Ear buds?" Finn asks. "What is that?"

"There just tiny headphones that let you listen to anything without disturbing others around you...unless you play it really loud." Ellie comment.

"Headphones?" Finn raises an eyebrow.

Ellie drops her jaw, "you're kidding right?" Finn shakes his head 'no' and Ellie sighs loudly. She didn't know of she could really explain what headphones were. She was worried that others at her new school would be the same way and then she'd really feel out-of-place. Going over, she sits by Finn, "here." She says, picking up her right ear bud and puts it in his ear. Finnigan was now able to hear the music Ellie had listened to, which was the Beatles song 'Yesterday.' It was old but she liked the Beatles, along with some oldies rock songs and other songs

"What am I listening?" He asks.

Ellie frown. "Surely you've heard of the Beatles."

"These are musical bugs singing?"

Ellie nearly lost it, and starts to extend her hand out like she was going to grab Finny's throat and start straggling him for being such an idiot. He was British and yet he didn't know the Beatles? Wasn't that a crime?

Finn turns around and before Ellie could get a hold of him, she quickly pulls the ear bud out of his ear and changes her mood, "No knowing Beatles, you listening to music for you." She says, surprising sweetly to him, moving over to her side once more where her messenger bag was.

Finn looked rather disappointed and says, "well bloody hell, why did you do that?"

"Cause you're pissing me off." Ellie says, turning off her iPod touch and pulling out the end of the ear bud, sticking it in her pocket.

"What was that retangler thing you put in your pocket?" Finn asks.

"IT'S A IPOD YOU IDIOT!" Ellie shouts before realizing that she not only frighten the guy, but that she must have hurt his feelings. She covers her mouth and went wide-eye. "I'm so sorry. It's just-"

"No...just don't. Try to learn about muggle things from a muggle-born this is what I get." He says and Ellie felt so horrible.

"Of Finn I didn't know..."

"No, because you don't know anything about my world nor I know anything about yours. This is why our worlds should never cross before. You muggle borns are loud and obnoxious. Americans seem to be the worst from what I can tell in you." He says, getting up and leaving.

Seeing him leave made Ellie feel like such a bitch.

...

Digging in her bag, she pulls out a sheet cake with a few roses on it and was purple, in icing, was written 'Happy Birthday Ellie' and it was protected in the bag by 'magic' and so it was all in one piece. Digging in some more, she pulls out a bag of plastic knives, forks and spoons that came in a set. Setting the cake on the seat next to her, she begins to cut a corner piece of it, trying to forget her stupidity. Taking her fork, she began to eat off the piece she'd cut for herself. It was a yellow cake with buttercream icing and it was delicious.

She didn't even notice some students walking by and one James Malfoy-Potter had caught his eye on the girl. Not thinking, he opens the glass door and says, "you know you'll get fat if ya eat the whole thing yourself."

Ellie turns her head over sharply and saw the guy with a smirk on his face. Looking away, she says, "go away." She didn't want to deal with anyone who was going to be rude to her, though she thought of it as karma since she had been so rude to Finn when he was only curious about her belongings.

"Aw, is the wittle birthday girl not going to share her cake?" He says, leaning down and spoke in a teasing and yet insulting manner. Thinking quick, he snatches the cake up and heads out the cabin. Ellie was quick to go after him. Seeing through the halls and shouting, "anyone want a piece of free cake?! Free cake everyone!"

Students were opening the doors and some males students were sticking their hands all over the cake, taking clumps and eating it and laughing about it.

All Ellie could see now was red. She charges herself in, attacking James from behind and knocking him to the ground, and since he was holding the cake in his arms, he landed face first in the desert.

Flipping over, James coughed a bit, students were gasping loudly and Ellie gets up and on top of James, punching him in his face, making his head land on the icing.

"You mother fucking asshole! How dare you! That cake wasn't yours to give!" Ellie shouts, grabbing hold of Jame's shirt and using her knee to knee him in his groin. She hadn't been this furious in a long time, or possible ever.

"GET OFF HIM YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Someone shouts but Ellie didn't let up. She continues to punch and started to strangle James with him trying to fight her off.

Someone eventually manages to pull Ellie up and James got up with his two friends. "You fucking psycho! Wait until my fathers hear about this! First year!"

"YOU DESREVE EVERYTHING YOU JUST GOT YOU IGRONANT BASTARD! I HOPE THOSE KICKS DID SOME GOOD! PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T REPRODUCE!" Ellie shouts and was seated down in her cabin.

"Just what on Earth were you thinking?" It was Rose who asked this question. It was she who pulled Ellie off of James, a family friend. She and James practically grew up together, but as James got older, he became more and more 'stupid' and more like Draco. "You can't just go around attacking people. I'm not sure how they do things where you from but we don't do that-"

Ellie starts crying without realizing. Didn't anyone see that she was victim? Who just goes around and takes someone else's birthday cake like that and then have everyone eat from it like it was his to give? Rose froze and kneels down in a front of Ellie.

"Are you afraid you'll get in trouble?"

Ellie shook her head 'no.' She didn't care if she didn't go to this school if all the students were so rude and uncaring. Maybe she should have listened to her mother, coming here was a big mistake.

"Then what is it?"

"...Today is my eleventh birthday." She says in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper. "That was my cake that my mom got me for it. Since I couldn't celebrate it at home, she gave it to me to share with...my new witch and wizard friends." Ellie sounded so defeated.

Rose finally understood. Being in a new country, perhaps world, was hard for anyone, but someone's birthday was something special and what James did was wrong. No wonder Ellie was so furious and beating him up. Anyone would have done the same in her place, that is if that didn't know who his parents were.

Having Draco Malfoy as a father was one thing but to have Harry Potter as his mother...that was deadly combination in itself.

"I'm sorry James did that and there is no excuse for him to have done it." Rose starts off, sitting down next to the girl and bringing her in so that she could have a shoulder to cry on. Elle really needed a friend at the moment. "I can't promise you that you won't get punished, you might, but you can't do that here."

"I...usually have self-control but I was already upset when he di-did that." She stutters a bit. Rose ran her fingers through her hair, which felt nice but it wasn't what she was used to. Whenever she was upset, her mother would rub her back with her nails that felt so good when it was done slowly and carefully.

"Well if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, come find me and I'll listen." Rose says. Looking up, Ellie asks, "does this mean that...we're-"

"Friends? Yes it does."

Ellie smiles through her tears, wiping her face and nodded, "thank you Rose." She says, really grateful to have made her first friend in this new world of magic.

But where new friends are made...so are new enemies.

Night fall had come when the train had stopped and the students boarded off. Ellie was dressed in the robes given to her and as she looked around and saw the other students in uniform, she felt rather...odd. She'd never had a uniform of any sort on and she had to wear a skirt! A skirt! She hadn't wore skirts or even dresses since she was old enough to pick out her own clothes. She was glad she was wearing a robe over this, otherwise she'd feel exposed. One thing she noticed was James, still having some white and purple icing in his hair but in new clothes.

Like all first years, students took the boats to the castle known as Hogwarts. Looking at the castle felt like a fairytale. The lights from within lite up and gave a overwhelming feeling of wonder and yet, there was a creepiness to it.

Once getting out of the boats, the first years was met with a professor that was young in years. She wore a witch's hat and a robe. Ellie looked at the teacher and wondered if the pointy hat was a bit...cliche. Would she have to wear one as well?

"Okay everyone, settle down now! Settle down!" She says in a high voice. Ellie was in the lead of the students, standing by Rose. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmate but before, you all must be sorted into houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slythein. Now once you are placed, your house will be like your family...and...and...uh." The teacher says, before digging in her robe sleeve and pulls out some que-cards, which made some of the students frown their brows in confusion. "Oh! And you will earn points for your house when you accomplish something but will lose points when you break rules." She says. The young teacher with brown hair looks at the students and says, "it's my first official day as a professor okay? Give me a break!" She says, going into the castle while the other students started to talk among themselves.

Someone pokes Ellie on the shoulder and it was a girl with short black hair, "you're that girl who beat up James on the train right?" She asks. She looked so timid that it was close to heart-breaking.

"Ease on her okay." Rose says, ready to defend Ellie.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just wanted to say that what you did was amazing! My big sister is in Hufflepuff and she says that James and his friends always bully and pick on the other houses, using spells and charms on the other students for pranks and whatnot. I really admire what you did! It was really brave."

Ellie never gotten compliment from what she did today, or rather getting in fights in general. "Really?"

"Yeah! I know that some of the upper classmen are really happy that someone who did that to James, they were really surprised that a first year did it!"

"Well uh...thank you...I'm sorry I don't know you're name."

"It's okay. I'm Carol Longbottom, but I prefer 'Carrie,'" She says.

Ellie offers her hand to shake, "I'm Ellen, but I prefer Ellie." She says. It was true, her full name was Ellen Nicole Haysworth, but she likes Ellie because it sound so 'cute.' Ironically, 'Ellen' meant 'beautiful woman' and she never thought as herself as 'beautiful.' She'd been teased in school for having 'dumbo' ears and was teased for being a 'tomboy.' That soon ended when Ellie attacked one of the girls picking on her.

The doors open up and the professor returned, "we are ready for you now, please follow me." The teacher says and leads the group to the Grand Hall. There were four long tables filled with many students. Having the other students gawk a bit was enough to get her on a bit of a high horse. Ellie was memorized by the room filled with floating candles and the ceiling to look like the night sky.

Going to the end of the long stretch, the witch stood beside what looked like a old hat. "Now, before we began Headmistress McGonagall has a few words to speak with you."

An old woman who sat in the center of the table along with some other adults, stands up, wearing a velvet green robe. "Yes, hello students. This is a general rule. You are not to go to the Forbidden Forest for it is very dangerous. Also there are some forbidden areas around the castles, such as no co-ed bed sharing." Which made some of the students giggle a bit, especially Ellie. "The third floor corridor is also out of bound for those who don't wish to die."

_'Well that's a bit blunt.' _Ellie thought to herself.

"When I call your name, you will come up, and I'll put the hat on to your heads and be sorted into your house." The professor says, a bit too cheerful.

Ellie looks over at Rose with disbelief in her eyes, "a hat? A hat is going to sort us?"

"Yes now shh!"

Ellie crosses her arms some, _'guess I'll have to see it to believe this.'_

"Finnian Quinn."Coming through from a few students, Ellie watched him as he steps up and sits down on the stool as the hat was placed in his head. When the hat started to love on its own and talk, Ellie was surprised. _'I guess that's how it's done then.'_

"Hmm...yes I see...I see...Slytherin!" The hat says, shouting out the name before.

Some people clapped, mostly from the table farthest on the right. Ellie watched Finn walk over to the table and saw James sitting there, clapping with the other slytherins. _'Well at least i know which house I don't want to go in.'_

After a few names...

"Rose Weasley." The red haired girl walks up and sits down, the hat animating and says, "oh...another Weasley. I know where to put you...Gryffindor!"

Again, some students clapped and Rose went to take a seat next to someone from that table. The professor looks over the list and says, "Ellen Haysworth."

She felt her heart race, like she normally did when she was nervous. She walks up but before she sits down she looks at the teacher, "um, I actually go by 'Ellie' not Ellen," she says and sits down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm...this is a tough one. A bit brash I see, acts first and asks questions later I notice but there is heart and bravey, plenty of brains as well though not so much of a witchy framed of mind and I sense a bit of loyalty...hmm...yes...of now I know. Gryffindor!"

Ellen heard the sound of the applause as she got up and the hat was removed from her head. She heads down and sits next to Rose, shaking some hands with some of the older kids. She looks over to the other table, Slytherin, and her eyes met with the same grey orbs that belonged to one James Potter, glaring at her. Ellie smirks at the one called James, and gave him the sign 'bring it on.'

* * *

Once the meal was finished and everyone was sent to their corridors, Ellie and the rest of Gryffindors, were lead to the tower, and parted ways, boys on one side, and girls on the other.

As each girl's belongings were brought up and placed on a bed, Ellie went over and saw her owl, Conquer in his cage beside her bed and her belongings, on the bed itself. She goes over and starts to unpack her belongings. She had clothes, but what probably got most of the witches in the room's attention was the things Ellie was pulling out such as a laptop with it's charger and her iPod. Ellie starts to look around her bed for a charger outlet but frown when she couldn't find one. She turns her head over to the girls and asks, "do any of you guys have any outlets?"

"Any what now?"

"Outlets, ya know for electronics? electricity?" Ellie asks.

What she didn't expect was the girls laughing at her. The strawberry blonde blinks in shock and asks, "wait what's so funny?"

"We have no need for electricity here." One girl spoke. "Your muggle devices don't belong here."

Ellie drops her jaw and says, "Excuse me?" It wasn't what they said, it was the way they said it. It sounded like mocking and the attitude behind their laughs were pleasant at all. The only one who did laugh was a few girls, one of them being Rose, who was unpacking her belongs but caught wind of the laughing very easily.

"We have magic here, not electronics. We have no really need for...what do you call that contraption?" A girl with brown hair asks, approaching Ellie and tried to over power her but trying to stand taller than her.

"It's a laptop." Ellie says, "you don't know what a computer is you must be more backwoods than I thought." She says, walking up to her. She wouldn't dare be put down but anyone, especially anyone who dare thought that they were better than her. Ellie believed in equality for all but is someone tries to knock her down, she get them first.

"You b-"

"HEY! There is none of that!" An older girl, perhaps an upper classmen walks in. Her hair was in a braid, dark brown in color with chocolate eyes to match. The girl who was starting stuff backs away from Ellie. "Now it's late. Everyone get unpacked and dressed for bed, classes start in the morning and if I hear anything from you girls, you all will get in trouble, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Whoever this girl was, she was scary, even Ellie gulped.

...

Later that evening, everyone was fast asleep, expect for Ellie. Her mind wasn't at ease at all. Rethinking all that's happened, she thought that this was a horrible birthday. Sure, she's in this witch school but having someone destroy her cake and dealing with bullies was another issue. Mostly she felt guilty. She had friends back home that she never even told them that she was going to here for the rest of her schooling years. However if she did, who would believe her? Most of her friends were church goers and die-hard Christians and it was getting harder for her to deal with. Not that Ellie had a problem with Christians, or anyone religious, it was because she was so open-minded that sorta outed her at her first school. Kids were cruel, so Ellie became someone who had to defend herself constantly. She remembers someone once calling her 'evil' before because she didn't hold the door open for the person behind her. Ellie couldn't see her behind her and thought no one was behind her.

_"You're so evil! Such a evil person Ellie!"_

No matter how strong you make yourself physically, nothing can make you strong enough to protect yourself emotionally. That was what Ellie learned. That was her 'weakness' and she was worried that if anyone found out, they'd use it against her.

"Psst...Ellie."

Looking over, she sees Carrie, next to her bed. "This may sound strange but...may I share a bed with you?"

Ellie sits up, "what?" she asks in a harsh whisper.

"Well...I'm having a hard time getting to sleep and so...I usually have my puppy to comfort me, but since dogs aren't allowed..." Carrie goes of saying.

Ellie could sympathize. "Okay but just for tonight," she says, making room for Carrie. The girl smiles and scoots in, making it sort of cramped. "'Kay, night."

"Uh Carrier, just how old are you?" She asks.

"I'll be twelve in November." Carrie says.

Ellie wanted to smack herself on the forehead, "you're older than me?"

"I guess, night." Carrie says, snuggling underneath the covers. Ellie snorts a bit and turns to her right side, looking up at Conquer's cage, the owl looking down at her and giving her a 'what the hell' look. _'Oh believe me Conquer, I don't know what goes through my head as well.'_

That night, Ellie only had about few hours of sleep before being woken up at six in the morning to get herself ready, eat breakfast and try to find her first class of the day.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: First Day in New Life

Hello everyone and welcome back to Monochrome Effect.

To** Shifuni**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Bubbles (Guest): **While I agree with you, I'm actually have problems finishing those stories, I do need some help with ideas and I don't really have an BETA to help me.

To** Megipegi**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **SummerRyne**: Oh wow, thanks so much, but I don't think I'm a good writer at all. I'm glad you like the story.

To **Evie Glacier Tako**: I'm glad that you find my story interesting (and it will in this chapter) and I try to update as soon as I get a chapter finished and when an idea pops in my skull.

* * *

**Monochrome Effect**

Chapter 3

September 1st, that evening...

Harry was pacing around his room with Draco, whom was sitting in the chair watching him. "That's her Draco! I know it!" Harry kept saying. It was like he was a broken record. Draco's tried everything he could to make Harry stop, but nothing could stop the boy-who-lived. Now Draco was waiting for him to burn out now.

"That girl! That was our Lily!" Harry says.

"I KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN SINCE YOU SAW HER GET ON THE BLOODY TRAIN TO HOGWARTS!" Draco had finally had enough. He loved his partner, yes, and he's been looking for their daughter for over a decade now, but he'd had enough of Harry's rambling. Harry did quiet down, but he looked as shocked as ever. Draco gets up and holds Harry close to him, "now please calm down, you're only working yourself up."

Harry shoves Draco off him, "Lily's alive! We know where she is."

Draco gave a serious look, "but what can we do now?" It was true. Their daughter wasn't raised as there and it would be overwhelming for her to just proclaim themselves as her parents, especially if she may people she calls 'parents.'

"We talk to her, ask her a few questions, get to know her, find out who she was with and where she lived, but Draco, I want her back. She's ours!" Harry was emotional and it was understandable. He carried her inside of him. He was the one who felt her first movements. It was his heat that she first heard while she was in the womb. To have an angel taken away was a fate worst then death, which he would know about. It was because of this, Draco and Harry couldn't bare to have anymore children; it'd be too painful. Harry knew that Draco couldn't understand him. He'd never even gotten to hold her in his arms. He wasn't able to tell her to her face that they loved her and be the first ones to love her.

Draco did have a pain in his heart. He'd wanted a girl after James was born. He and his family wanted a girl. His mother was really excited to have a granddaughter to spoil, along with Lucius, who may have been cold at first but when James was born, he'd lighten up. Draco was the first one to hold her in his arms, only for a few moments though. He saw little bits of blonde coming in from when she was first born, her redness to her face and the chubbiness of her cheeks. The moment he regrets the most was when the medi-witch told him that he had to hand her over so that they could examine her, which he did without questioning it. That was the last time that he'd seen his beloved daughter. Apparently after the examination, she was in the nursery with the other babies and someone, had snatched her up and ran for it. The only thing that was found was a birth certificate that was in ruins due to the rain that night and this was in the muggle world none the less.

"Harry, we need to get some information about our daughter's whereabouts first. I believe that we need to take a trip to the ministry first." Draco suggests. There was an office that had all muggle-born's names on file so it may be possible that Lily's new name would be there.

Harry nodded and says, "I agree. Let's go in the morning."

Draco goes over to the window and looks up. Living in the country had it's perks, such as seeing the night sky. "Lily...happy birthday...my sweet little flower."

* * *

September 2nd, around 8 am...

Ellie ran as fast as she could. She was late, something she never was back in America. However, with lack of sleep and not knowing where anything was in this castle, she ended up lost. breakfast could have gone better, however with girls looking at her funny, she felt really out-of-place, even Rose wouldn't talk to her.

Getting dressed was awkward, not because she'd never dressed in front of other girls before or her body was weird in any way to really make her self-conscience, it was because of the uniform. She had to wear the skirt. Now being housed, she'd gone new robes with the Gryffindor symbol, along with the red and gold stripped tie, but it was the skirt of all things! So to make herself more comfortable, she took a pair of short she would normally wear for bed and wore them under her skirt.

Now getting to her class, she was everyone in their seats, already writing stuff down as the professor was at the chalk board. Turning around, the professor was an mid-aged man who wore a black robe. He had brown hair, neatly combed out with black eyes. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I got lost and-"

"No excuses...you must be the American student. Ellen Haysworth." The teacher spoke, approaching the girl.

"Uh I go by-"

"I don't care." He says, standing by her. "Miss Haysworth, come with me." He addresses, heading back to the front of the desk. Like a obedient student, Ellie followed and stood before the class. Clearing his throat, the professor addresses the class, "students, since this is the first day of classes I would like to point out an important less. While you are in my class, I expect the following, the turning in of assignments and the arrival of students are to be on time." He says, circling behind Ellie, making her feel very uncomfortable as it was. "Now this is transfiguration class, meaning we will learn how to turn one object from one thing, to another. Now, shall I demonstration this on Miss Haysworth?"

Ellie's eyes widen in fear and turns her head to the professor. "What?"

"Uh Professor, isn't that a bit extreme?" It was a boy with brown eyes and the brightest eyes that Ellie ever saw. Her heart skipped a beat for a second. "I mean, she was lost."

"Mister Todd, speaking out of term is cause for point deduction. 10 points from Gryffindor." The professor spoke and turns to Ellie, he pulls out his wand and circles it around Ellie's head, having her shift into an animal. She became a golden retriever, large with a beautiful fur coat as she barks, the students laugh. "This students is transfiguration," he says before turning Ellie back to normal. The girl looked like she wanted to cry as her face turned to an beat red color.

"Now go find a seat Miss Haysworth," he says, sounding disgusted. Ellie hurried to a seat that was free, which was next to a random girl. Hearing the students laugh was bad but what the teacher did was far worst. Throughout class, she kept her book open, keeping her head down and held up by her right hand, trying not to cry, or not so angry that she'd get in trouble once more.

When class was dismissed, Ellie had never been so happy to get out of the class in her entire life.

...

The next class Ellie had was Magical History, but when she saw the professor was a ghost, it nearly frighten her. Getting over the shock was fairly easy because she reminded herself that this was a _magical_ school with_ magical _and _supernatural beings_.

Deciding too play it safe, she says in the middle of the seats, trying to forget about what happened earlier. When more students started to arrive, she saw Finnian and he scold at her, taking a seat in the front. Ellie hoped to talk to him, apologize and if they wasn't friends after that, then it wasn't meant to be.

Taking a seat next to her was the guy who'd defended her in the last class. He smiles at Ellie, "I'm sorry that happened to you today." He says in a warm voice.

Ellie smiles nervously and says, "it's not your fault. That teacher is a jerk."

"That is professor Barker, only been teaching for a few years from what I heard. His punishments are questionable."

"Questionable, I think that sound be forbidden to do that to students." Ellie says, frowning a bit.

"Technically it is. Most students are just afraid to report him. The name is Alexander Todd by the way."

"Oh hi, I'm-"

"Ellen Haysworth, but you like to be called Ellie right?" He says with a knowing smirk. "We're in the same house."

"Right." Ellie says, bashful, something she'd never been before. "Well Alex, I was wondering if you could help me in that class." She says.

"I'd love to." He says, "I think your accent is beautiful, American right? City girl?" Alexander says. Hearing this makes Ellie lose her breath and she says, "exactly."

From the front of class, Finnian had seen this and glared. He didn't like Alexander, not for one second and now, he had Ellie wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Now that it was break time, Ellie was outside, cellphone in hand as she tried to find a signal. She needed to get in contact with her mother and father before they'd worry. To the other students, she was looking rather ridiculous. She was spinning around, and looking up to the sky and even falling over her own feet a few times.

Rose goes over to her and asks, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get a signal." Ellie replies.

"I'm sorry but if we don't even have anything to charge you muggle devices, what makes you think that you'll be able to get a signal for that?" Rose asks, tilting her head with her hands on her hips.

"Well cellphones signals circle the world so it's worth a shot." Ellie says.

"But Ellie, you can't...wait you have an owl don't you?"

"Yeah, his name's Conquer but I don't know what you mean?" The American girl climbs on the stone wall and Rose looks at her as if she was crazy.

"It's obvious! Write letters to your parents." Rose says.

"Write letters? But will-whoa!" Ellie says, starting to lose her balance and falls forward, landing on top of Rose, knocking her to the ground. Ellie quickly gets up and helps Rose up, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine...but Ellie, you must adapt to the ways of the magical world if you want to survive." She says, brushing herself off. "And learn how to deal with embarrassment." Rose says in somewhat of a cold voice but it was serious.

Ellie frown a bit and looked away. She was only strong when she was pushed to the edge, like what happened with James. Maybe she wouldn't survive Hogwarts after all. Rose sighs a bit and says, "I know it must be hard for you, but once you get a hang on it, you'll love magic."

"Rose! Are you coming!?" One of the girls in a group shouts over at the girl. "I'm coming!" Rose shouts over back to them. The red-head turns back to Ellie and says, "I guess I'll see you later."

Ellie didn't say anything as Rose went running over to the other girls. She would have asked if she could join her but she knew she wasn't welcomed.

* * *

Deciding for some alone time, Ellie went to the library. Rather then mopping around like a pathetic loser, she knew she needed to get homework done. Opening the book for transfiguration, she began reading, starting with learning the alphabet used in the book. What she did was write down the alphabet, what it translated to, and then used it to write all over the book, on top of each letter, wrote it down in English.

Carrie looks over and sees Ellie and decided to go over to her.

"Hey Ellie, how was your first day of classes?" She asks in a whisper.

The grey-eyed girl looks up and saw the girl who looked so happy. She didn't want to make she sad so she says, "it's okay. How was yours?"

"It's fine, and tomorrow I'm excited because we have herbology together." She says, sitting down.

"You like...plants?" Ellie guessed.

"Yeah, well I grew up practically in a green house, however my dad is the professor for it." She says.

"Your dad?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, he was a Gryffindor back when he was a student, my mum was Hufflepuff. Well anyways, he was sitting with the other professors last night," Carrie says.

"Well then I can't wait to meet him." Ellie says, continuing her work. Carrie opens her book as well and says, "do you mind if I study here with you right?"

"As long as your quiet." Ellie says, her eyes not leaving the book as she wrote in it. She didn't want to sound rude or mean but she barely knew anything about this world as it was. Everyone seemed to have an advantage over her, even the other muggle-borns. Ellie knew that she couldn't quit, the school year had just begun and if that means she'll be spending her days in this library then so be it.

* * *

Harry came home that evening with a file in his hand. He places it on the table and opens it, with Draco at the other end. "Thanks to Hermonie, I was able to get this."

"Is this our daughter's file?"

"Yes but there was an issue trying to find it. I had her look under the file of Muggle-born witches but she wasn't under it. She may have been raised by muggles, she was under the Pureblood family records." Harry says, opening it. There was a photo of Ellie from when she was a fifth grader, her hair was bit wavy that day, she didn't wear her glasses but she looked like Harry in the face but with Draco's eye color and his hair color. She wore a nice black top that day.

"She's beautiful." Draco says.

There's a knock on the door. The blonde opens it and it was his parents. Him and his mother were closer since the war and he had a somewhat better relationship with his father. "I'm glad your here."

"Have you found her Draco?" Narcissa asks her only son. "We believe we have, please come inside." He says, letting his parents inside. Harry looks over and sees the Malfoys, receiving a hug from Narcissa and a handshake from Lucius. They all had a better understanding of each other and all was forgiven. Harry turns to the file and picks up the photo of Ellie. "This is her." He says, handing it to Lucius. The older man takes the photo in his hand, his wife looking over his shoulder in awe. "She has your eyes Draco."

"Where has she been?"

Draco picks up the file and reads it, "says here that her residence is in Woodbridge."

"Suffolk? That's only two hours away!" Narcissa says in surprised. They thought they'd search all of England for her. Draco shakes his head in negativity, "No, in Virginia. Woodbridge Virgina."

"In the United States?" Narcissa asks and looks over at her husband, who looked livid. "What else does it say?"

Draco looks down at the file once more, "it gives us the names of the people who raised her. Patrice and John Haysworth, both work in the food industry. However it says that she was adopted from an orphanage in England a few days after someone had brought her in," Draco reads off.

"That's impossible. We searched every orphanage for any record of any newborn girls." Harry says sternly.

"Whoever brought her must have had a reason to do it," Lucius states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Question is, who?" Harry asks.

Draco goes over and grabs his coat. "Draco dear? Where do you think you're going?" Narcissa asks in worry.

"I'm going to the people who adopted our daughter and find out more." Draco says in fury.

* * *

A few days later...

Patrice was looking through photos. She'd misses Ellie so much and was worried about her constantly. No word from her yet and she'd been checking Facebook for any sign of her being online. None.

There was a photo of last year at Halloween time, when Ellie decided to be a witch that year, ironically, she'd be a witch for the rest of her life. Ellie wore an adorable pointed hat with silver stars on it and a purple veil-like belt around. Her costume was a black velvet dress with black boots and a fake witch broom with silver trimmings. She was standing outside of the house with a confident pose, a plastic cauldron in hand used to collect candy in.

She wasn't crying, just loosing herself in memories. Which reminded her of when Ellie was a younger child, and she would throw temper tantrums, which would usually result in her getting a spanking. Ellie was mischievous as a child and would get spankings on a daily basis. However one time, Ellie threw one that caused windows to crack, but at the time, Patrice though that Ellie threw something to break a window, thus getting a spanking in result. Now Patrice was sure that Ellie had magic in her.

The was a ring at the doorbell, which Patrice found it odd since she wasn't expecting any company. She gets up and answers it, "hello?"

A wand was pointed to her, which made her raise an eyebrow, "hey, what are you-"

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Oh my! Someone has killed Ellie's Mother! But who was it?

I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Horrible First Week

**Hello and welcome back to Monochrome effect**

**To Shufuni: Thank you for reviewing ^_^**

**To Making it Up: Thank you for reviewing as well ^_^**

* * *

**Monochrome Effect**

Chapter 4

September 3rd, sometime afternoon...

Ellie looks at her owl, Conquer, squinting her eyes. "Now, how do I send a letter home?" She asks herself, rather out loud. The bird looks at her with gold eyes, ruffling his feathers a bit. The eagle owl, with his with and brown feather, shifts some in its cage but continue to look at Ellie. The young witch sighs a bit and slumps in her posture, "aww man, help me out Conquer." She had her letter written out and ready to send back home. Question was, how would her owl know which way to go?

"Ya know that owls don't speak right?" Hearing the voice come from nowhere shocks Ellie and makes her turn around quickly, revealing Rose Weasley.

"I know...say Rose, how do you send letters using owls? Like, how will they know which way to go and such?" Ellie asks, frowning.

"Well, most owls just know where to go. With your case though, I'm not sure." Rose says. She knew that it would be a huge flight for her owl to fly to the states, over the ocean. "Maybe you can use a spell, like a mapping spell."

"That exists?" Ellie raises her eyebrow in question.

"Of course, or I think it does." Rose says and pulls out her wand, "let me try a spell." She says, going to the cage and says, "memento lermo," she says and the wand shot a small light to the owl, but makes him made and begins to flap his wings rapidly and crying out.

"Rose! Whatcha do to my bird!" Ellie says, going over and opens the cage, to see if she could sooth her owl but got bit and scratched.

"Hey I was only trying to help!" She says, defending herself. "You're the one who doesn't know how an owl works!"

"Owls are creatures, not machines." Ellie says, pulling her arm out of her cage and Conquer flies out, and started to fly around the room. "CONQUER!" Ellie shouts at it. The owl swoosh in and what looked like was about to attack Ellie, snatches the letter that was on her other, uninjured hand, and flies out the window. Both girls run out towards the window and saw the bird fly off.

"Head for America!" Ellie shouts and Rose giving her a 'really' expression.

_'Her owl is probably smarter than she is...scratch that...her owl is smarter than her.' _Rose thought to herself.

* * *

The class was outside, the sun was shining bright and the teacher was certainly enthusatic.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch." The class says in unison.

The class consisted of some of the first year gryffindor and slytherin so Ellie had the 'pleasure' to see Finn once more.

"Now, welcome to your first flying lesson." She says. "Everyone step on the left side of your broomsticks." She orders. Everyone steps forward and to their left, was their magical brooms. Secretly, Ellie was so excited for this class. She was practically getty. She'd always imagined herself on a broomstick like on the show 'bewitched' and when she wrinkled her nose, magic stuff would happen.

"Now, hold your right hand out and says 'up'." The professor instructs.

"Up!" Was heard everywhere from the students. Some getting them on their first try, including Ellie, who was now more than excited to fly off the ground. Rose had some trouble with her, which included getting smacked in the face before it fell to the ground again. Finn had a good hold of it after his third try. Carrie had hers on the first try.

"Now, I want you to mount your broom, level for a bit lean forward and touch back down." She says, "ready?" The grey-haired professor blows her whistle and everyone did as she was told, including Ellie, expect that she never touched back down.

As soon as her feet were off he ground, she leaned forward and started to fly off. "WOO-HOO!" She says in excitement. Finally something she was good at. Her laugh could be heard throughout the skies it seemed. Flying around the castle was like living a fantasy she'd dreamt of every Halloween when she'd dress as a witch.

Sure, she heard the students and teacher shout for her, but in her head, they were a crowd of millions chanting her name, just for flying.

When Ellie landed back in reality by her class, she had the widest grin on her face. "Oh my gosh! That was so amazing!" She says.

"Miss Haysworth! Detention for you and ten points from Gryffindor!" The teacher says sternly.

"What? Why!" Ellie asks.

"Because you didn't follow my instructions! I told you level and then touch back down on the ground. You went on a flying spree, therefore detention is in order." Madam Hooch says sternly. Ellie lowers her head in shame. She'd let her excitement get to her. "Now Miss Haysworth, go sit on the side, everyone, proceed to get on your brooms." Madam Hooch says, taking Ellie's broom from her and as the other students followed, the blond walks over to the side, sitting in the grass crossed legged and watched as the other students flew in the air. Pulling out a textbook, she starts reading and finishing an assignment so that she wouldn't have to watch the others have fun.

When class ended, some of the girls from her house approached her, "hey, what were you thinking?" One of them asks. Her name was Abigail from what Ellie knew. She had dirty brown hair.

"Because of you, our house is losing points left and right," the girl from her first night says, her name being Bonnebel.

"You're making us lose the house cup on the second day of school." A third says, her name was Marian.

Ellie bite her tongue but look angry. She grabs her stuff but Abigail puts her leg out, tripping the girl. The girls laugh at Ellie and started to walk off. Rose, having seeing this, started to go over to help Ellie but froze when she saw Ellie getting up. Her head was downcast, her eyes covered by her bangs, her glasses on the ground. Her fist were clutch tight, making her pale hands shake and turn red. Going over, stomping a bit, Ellie goes over pushes the girl in the middle down first, that being Abigail.

"What the hell?!" Marian says to Ellie.

"She deserved it." Ellie says, looking rather...dark and scary. Going back over, she was grabbed by the arm by Bonnebel. "You little bitch."

Ellie elbows the girl in the gut, when she let go, Ellie then grabbed her arm and flips her over on her back, letting her down when she hit the ground. "Don't ever mess with me ever again." Ellie says kneeling down to the larger girl and then sharply to Marian, who had her wand ready, "Got it?"

The brunette nods in fear. No one at Hogwarts ever got physical with fights, not really, but Ellie looked like she could be brawling out to others any minute now. The three girls start running off in fear. "I can't believe that let a barbarian like her in a school like this!"

Ellie sighs, going to get her stuff, she picks up her glasses on the face and went on her way, everyone watching as she left.

* * *

That evening, Ellie had detention with none other than Professor Barker. It was just the two of them and it was rather uncomfortable because it was obvious that Barker didn't like her, and Ellie didn't like him.

"Now I understand that you were sent here for flying without permission." Barker starts to talk.

"Yes sir." Ellie spoke which he glared to. _'It seems like he doesn't like the sound of my voice.'_

Circling around her, he leans in says, "well Miss Haysworth, you will be here to write 'I will not fly without permission' for as long as I say to." He says, placing a feather in front of her. She picks it up and remember that it was a quill. She'd been using pencils and pens in class and no one has said anything to her about it. She'd never written with a quill before.

She picks it up and starts to write, noticing the ink was red. Once she finished the first sentence and started on the next, she felt something claw in her left hand. Looking over, she saw the words she'd just itch on the parchment on her hand. She was frighten and gulps, her jaw shakes a bit.

"What's wrong Miss Haysworth?" The professor asks, watching her.

"It hurts." She says, holding her hand, dropping the quill.

"I didn't say to stop writing now did I?"

The girl look up at him as if he was crazy, "this can't be allowed! This is torture!" Ellie protested to him. The teacher smirks a bit and says, "and you're in a magical school now, aren't you? This is how my students get punished. They all learn after having a session with me that breaking rules will be torture for them." He says in a cold voice. "Now Miss Haysworth," he says, picking up the quill and putting it in her hand, "write."

...

After an hour of writing, Ellie's entire arm was burning. Blood seeped out some on her arm and she was shaken up by the time her detention was over. Her body shook in pain and from coldness that now plague her.

Barker approaches her when he said she was done, looking over her writing in smug. "You're handwriting is awful." He says. Ellie felt like crying, but mostly broken. Like what he mother would say, 'if its not one thing, it's another.' He pulls out a vial from his robe and puts it on the table, "drink this, it was heal you and restore your blood."

Ellie opens it and drinks it without question, tasting the bitterness of the potion. "Now Miss Haysworth, you are not to tell any student or teacher about your punishment," he says.

"Why?"

"Because if you do, then let's just say that your next detention session will be worst than what you just went through. Got it?" He says.

Ellie slowly nods in response.

"Good, now get out."

* * *

The girl realized that being a witch wasn't at all what she dreamt it would be. The students didn't like her, the professors were tough, the punishments were cruel, and she had no one who could relate to her. She met a muggle-born student one day while in study period but even they didn't want anything to do with her. Rose barely talked to her, Carrie wasn't around much because she was with her father in the green house, even Alexander didn't want to talk to her since the scene from a few days ago. Even Conquer wouldn't return.

Ellie missed home so much now. She missed her mom's home cooking, her father's art designs he did on his spare time, her old friends who were probably having fun in middle school now.

Nowadays, to avoid everyone, she goes straight to her bed and does homework till dinner, emerges to eat a little and the heads straight back while in the day time, head for class.

Wasn't Hogwarts suppose to be this great place where it was safe? Why wasn't she safe from the horror within?

She never told anyone about the quill, she didn't want to get punished again like that.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius arrived at the given address. They were now in America through floo powder and with broomsticks, have flown to the address. It was strange, it was really quiet around the area, even if they did live in the country, seeing the area this quiet was a bit disturbing.

Being an auror, Harry knew something was wrong instantly. Walking up to the porch, he noticed the door was cracked; open. Pushing it lightly, making it creak, the first thing he saw was the body of Patrice on the carpet. Her eyes were open but lifeless.

"Oh Merlin." Harry says, making the Malfoys look and enter the house without permission. Narcissa's mouth gapped open in shock Draco and Lucius were surprised as well. Harry checks her pulse, "she's dead."

Draco runs through the house and began searching the rooms, after checking the first floor, he runs to the upper levels and the first door he saw was Ellie's room. It was such a lovely room, or would have been had it not been for the writing on the walls.

"Harry!" Draco shouts.

Harry runs up the stairs, Narcissa looking in the kitchen and saw on the table pictures of Ellie. She picks it up and tears welled in her eyes, "Lucius look." She says, showing her husband. The older Malfoy looks amazed at the photo, "she's a Malfoy alright."

Harry ran past the room Draco was in and opened the door to her parents room, seeing the body of John Haysworth, looking like his wife. Going to the room Draco was in, he saw the writing on the wall, in blood none the less.

_"She is Mine."_

On the bed, was a cat, Tigger none the less, having been sliced opened and it was her blood used to write on the wall, just like what happened during their second year.

"Who ever wrote this, wants Lily." Draco states.

"But why...and who?" Harry asks.

...

Harry, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa gathered all of Ellie's belongings and collected whatever photo they could of their daughter and headed back to their home. However, they wasn't alone when they were in the house.

Looking up, there was an Eagle owl headed towards the house.

"That's not one of our owls." Lucius says. Harry steps forward with his arm out and the owl perches himself on it, dropping the letter in Draco's hand, who was waiting to check it. Looking at it, he says, "this is Lily's owl." He says.

"Lily's?" Narcissa asks. Harry pets the tired owl, as he did with Hedwig before her passing.

"It's made out to her parents." He says and starts opening.

"Draco you shouldn't." Narcissa says.

"They're dead mother, besides it's addressed to mom and dad, I'm her father, Harry's her mother." He says, pulling out the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_ Hogwarts sucks. It's hard to make any friends here and no one likes me at all. My birthday cake was destroyed by a guy name James. I was about to take a piece and said I would get fat and took the entire cake and started to sharing it with the others. I tried to hold back my anger but I ended up attacking him. _

_ Apparently at school, he have this thing called 'house cups' its like being on a team and I'm in Gryffindor. Our mascot is a lion. I met a girl name Rose but I'm not sure if we're friends. She seems nice but I don't think she likes me. Then there's girl name Carrie who's so sweet. I think she's a friend but she is a bit odd. _

_ Anyway, I don't care if I'm a witch, I want to come home. I miss you all. This isn't my world at all. The only reason I think I'm here was because who my biological parents were and I haven't seen them yet nor do I want to. They gave me up to they don't care about me. I remember the first time you told me I was adopted and you said that out of all the babies, you picked me because I was the one for you. _

_ Please save me from this nightmare._

_ Love, Ellie_

Draco grew in anger at the last few lines and ends up crumbling the paper in his hands. "She thinks we didn't want her." He says, sighing in frustration. "That we simply gave her up because we didn't care!"

"Draco! Calm down!"

"This isn't right! She is our daughter Harry!" He says, his mother putting a hand on his shoulder. "Draco dear, maybe when we meet her, she'll understand a bit more."

Harry looks down at ground a bit and says, "we need to contact someone about her guardians' deaths...no doubt the Daily Prophet will be all over this." He says.

Narcissa goes over and picks up some luggage they'd used to pack up spare belongings and photos, Draco helping her. Lucius, with his wand, creates a cage for her Ellie's owl and has it fly in.

Harry stops for a moment and looks at a photo that had been framed, the last one they didn't get. It was a family portriat that was cracked but in the photo, They looked like a real loving family, something Harry didn't really have growing up.

He takes the photo from its frame and hides it in his robe.

* * *

The next day...

A week has passed since classes had started. Ellie was getting accustomed to being the loner of the school. It was breakfast now and Ellie was finishing an assignment for herbology, writing down what certain plants did. She would sit at the very back of the table of Gryffindor. She knew it was cliché but why did she care?

Looking up, she sees the owls coming back with mail for other students, but no sign of Conquer.

Finnian was over at the Slytherin table, receiving mail from his parents and a copy of the Daily Prophet. He opens up the newpaper and one of the things he saw was 'American Muggle Family Found Dead by Killing Curse.' He begins to read the article more in depth and saw the surname 'Haysworth' mentioned. He looks over at Ellie, who looked so lousy and lonely. He figured that he'd better pay respect to her, and this would be a good time to talk to her.

He gets up, walks over to the table and sits across from Ellie. The blonde looks up and looked a bit unsure when he sat down, more timid than before. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"How have you been Ellie?"

Biting her tongue a bit in her mouth, she darts her eyes down, "I've been okay."

Finn takes a deep breath but as he was going to speak, Ellie blurts out "I'm sorry."

He blinks in confusion, "for what?"

"For being rude when I first met you and for being mean on the train...I'm not like that normally and I'm so sorry." Ellie eyes looked like they would water. In honestly, Finn had forgotten all about that.

"Ellie, it's okay I-" He says before she got up and rushes over to the other side and hugs him, making him stop in his words. He didn't know what to do really. Looking down at the paper, he realized that she must be grieving and having no one around who would listen, well he felt bad for her.

"I know that you must not be in a bad place but if you ever want to talk to me, you can." He says, rubbing her back a bit.

Ellie pulls back and smiles, "thank you Finn." She says.

"Ellie what do you think you're doing?!" The two kids looks over at the group of girls from her house. It was more than just Bonnebel, Marian and Abigail. It was them plus five others and with their arms crossed over their chest.

"I'm not doing anything." Ellie says innocently.

"Um you're hanging out with a Slytherin. That is unacceptable at all!" Bonnebel says.

"Why?"

"He's a Slytherin! You're a Gryfinddor! We're rivals." Abigail practically shouts.

Finn looks over at the girls and glared, "you girls must go so low as to pull that crap." He says, which surprised Ellie. No one had ever defended her before. "I'm allowed to hang out with Ellie just as all of you are, for some reason, are allow to gawk at James from my house." He says in a serious tone. The girls start squealing in shock, one of them points their finger at him, "you vile snake!"

"Rather be a snake then a pussy." Finn says sternly as he looked like he would attack these girls.

"Why you-" The girl Marian says, pulling out her wand and points it at Finn. Ellie was quick to react and stands in front of Finnian, her arms outstretched in a defending manner.

"You don't ever threaten my friends." Ellie says as she points pulls her wand at Marian. She'd finally knew a spell or two.

A loud crack was heard, breaking the girls of intense wand-off. It was they're perfect, Serenity Mulberry. She goes over and gets in-between the two girls. "What is going on?"

"Ellie was talking to a Slytherin." Bonnibel says.

"So? There is no rule that says she can't." Serenity says, raising her eyebrow at the younger girl. "She may be friends with who ever she wants to be." Crossing her arms, she raises an eyebrow at the girls and says, "you girls I've got complains from the other students from other houses. You're bullying them aren't you?"

"It's not bullying." Abigail says. "We're simply stating the rules. Ellen broke a few of them."

"Oh really? Like what?"

No one could think of anything but a dark voice booms through the conversation. "Miss Haysworth had flown out of place." It was professor Barker, he was head of Sytherin house and he wouldn't get involved with Gryfinddor business, but there were a few expections, Ellie was involved and a student from his house was involved. "But she did her time for that. However, for causing a rather loud uproar, she will have a night's detention with me."

"Professor wait, it's my fault." Finn says. "I came over and talked with her."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because Ellie is my friend."

The blonde was so amazed and felt so...wanted. "Really?" She whispers.

"In any case, this all surrounds you Miss Haysworth so a nights worth of detention with me, for you mister Quinn, fifty points will be deducted from you."

"Not so fast professor." It was the headmistress, Professor McGongall. "Before you lash out any punishment, allow me to borrow Miss Haysworth. She will be excuse from all classes today."

"Why?" The professor demanded to know. Ellie thought for a brief second, he was frighten.

"That is none of your concern professor. Now Miss Haysworth, please follow me to my office, I have something very important to discuss with you."

The girl follows the headmistress without question, actually happy that she was excused from that awful professor and from the fight. It went from one thing to many people getting involved too quickly.

* * *

The next chapter of the one everyone's been waiting for! w

I hope you all enjoyed

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: The Season's Change

Hello everyone and welcome back to Monochrome Effect.

To **Evie Glacier Tako**: I understand about next generation stories but I'm glad you're enjoying this story ^_^ Thank you for your review

To **Shifuni: **Well I wanted to Rose different from her parents but not the villan in anyway. Thank you for reading ^_^

To **Making It Up:** Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Harry Potter, just OCs

* * *

**Monochrome Effect**

**Chapter 5**

The walk to Headmistress McGonagall felt like walking on death row for the young blonde. It was long and it made her thought that it might as well be ended as soon as possible. Her arm started to burn from a previous punishment given by Barker for 'not paying attention' when she clearly was, and was just writing down notes as she spoke. The itches in her arms started to reopen letter by letter, and she guess-itmated that there was about 600 small carvings in her left arm alone, since she had to write at least to the bottom of the parchment, which was usually twenty-five lines. Starting from where her hand was, leading up and around her upper arm. She wondered why she hadn't lost feeling in the arm quite yet.

When the professor lead her to the office, used her password to open the door, they walked in. The girl looks around a bit, seeing that it was fairly large with trinkets, some silver instruments that were all over the room, but somehow looked really neat and in-place.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Tea?"

Ellie shook her head 'no,' not having an a taste for the bitter liquid. Never had. Since coming to Hogwarts, she'd mainly been drinking water since pumpkin juice tasted too sweet for her and made her a bit jittery. The professor uses an enchanted tea set and the tea-pot begins to pour a cup for the professor.

The Gryffindor grimaced a bit due to feeling a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't the seat underneath her, it was just being in the 'principal's office' feeling that would give her chill bumps and the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The elder woman looks over and saw the unsettling expression on the girl's face. "You're not in trouble." Just the voice was enough to jolt the quaken girl from her internal struggle. However hearing those words was enough to question everything, including herself.

"I-I'm not? Then why am I here?" Ellen asks.

The professor places her cup down and interlock her fingers within her own, laying them on her desk and looks at the girl, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Ellie nodded to that, "I have one that I've been wondering since I came to this school...how did I even get accept?" She asks shyly but there was feeling in her voice.

"Well, all students receive a letter that grants them acceptance, usually in the month of July. You, however, are a special case." The professor says. "When you received your letter, it had to altered, such as changing your name." She says.

"My name?"

"Yes, you see, we have a magical quill that had special qualities to scan records of young potential witches and wizards alike and then send them their letters. When it came to yours, it was trying to be sent with your birth name on it, something that may have confused you." McGonagall says.

Ellie raised her head a bit, "Ellen Haysworth is my birth name, I don't understand that problem."

"You were adopted, were you not?" McGonagall asks.

Obviously, Ellie nods, "yes but-"

"How do you think your story began?" The elder professor asks the eleven year old. That really made the girl think. Looking away, she started to think back to a time which she really didn't like to think back on.

"My grandma was the first to tell me that I was adopted when I was a fourth grader...it was Christmas..."

_Christmas Day, Ellie Age nine_

_Christmas was a joyous time for Ellie and her small family. Although Ellie was an only child, she didn't feel like she'd gotten spoiled. The girl was on a pink pair of pajamas and her hair was pulled in a low pony-tail. That year, her auntie and uncle had visited since where they lived, it was tropical and here, they could enjoy the snow, and along with them was Patrice and Aunt Jean's mother and step-father. Ellie's grandma appeared to be a nice elder woman with short hair that she'd curl and was gray and her husband was an elder, like her, and with Smokey gray eyes and black hair that was turning gray. _

_However, one thing was for sure was that Ellie's father, John and the grandmother never got along... _

_Like most children, Ellie couldn't wait to open her presents under the tree, but they had to wait for grandma and grandpa to come down and join them. _

_Ellie loved her grandpa but her grandmother didn't like Ellie, calling her a demonic child. _

_"Mommy! Can I open one please?!" Ellie asks as she was scrambling by the tree, trying to pick the first thing she'd open. _

_"Of sure, let the spawn of the devil open her boxes filled with useless things. By this time next year, they'll all be broken or lost." Her grandmother spat at her, sitting on a chair. _

_"Mom!" Patrice says, scolding her mother. _

_"You know it as well as I do, you got a demonic child. Remember when she was a toddler and things would suddenly break around her? That demon has powers!"_

_Ellie looks frighten and on the verge of tears. "Wait what?"_

_"We've talked about this! That girl isn't evil!" John shouted at the elder woman. No one would insult his daughter. "She's different but not in a bad way."_

_"You're evil as well." _

_"ENOUGH!" Patrice shouts. "This is Christmas for Christ's sake! No more arguing! Especially in front of Ellie!"_

_The room had gotten quiet for a moment. _

_"So when are you going to tell the demon she was adopted?"_

_Ellie's head shot up quickly with wide eyes. "I'm what?"_

_"MOM!" Patrice shouts once more and the house started to yell, leaving Ellie on the ground next to the presents that she no longer felt like opening. _

"It wasn't pleasant finding out." Ellen says spoke after remembering. "I...never saw my grandparents after that. She truly thought I was evil...but I'm just a witch."

"There is nothing wrong with that." McGonagall states, looking at the girl with sadden eyes. "Well, you were adopted under muggle standards, your wizarding powers and name still hold strong. Your biological parents have been looking for you ever since you were taken."

Ellie stands up and looks at the headmistress with widen eyes, "TAKEN? I WAS FOUND IN A DUMPSTER! I DON'T THINK THAT IS CONSIDERED TAKEN!"

"Miss Haysworth! Please calm down."

Ellie's whole life seem like a lie now, everything just flashed before her, she clutches her head and sits back down, "but, I saw the reports...I was found in a London dumpster...the orphanage...has records of me...I was named Ellen..."

"It may not be my place...but your biological name is Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, your mother is Harry James Potter and your father is Draco Lucius Malfoy. They were once students here and that is how you got your letter, magic is in your blood." McGonagall says.

"I thought I was...what you call 'muggle-born'...I'm American...I'm not English." Ellie says, in a state of denial.

"But you are...you're not exactly pureblood but you do have it in your blood. You're father is part of a Pureblood lineage, being a pureblood and your mother is a half-blood. You have a brother who is a student here as well, I believe that you had a falling out with him. James is his name."

Ellie smacks herself on her head, "great...hey wait a minute!" Ellie says, realizing something. "You said that my mother was named _Harry James_ Potter...men can't have kids unless they adopted!" She says. Ellie didn't have any problem with homosexuals, whatever they did wasn't any of her concern, but now she was really confused. She meant to go to them under adoption?

"Well yes, but you see, in the wizarding world, it isn't uncommon for male wizards to carry children. They are able to get pregnant just like woman if their magic is extremely powerful." Minerva says. Ellie 'ohs' at the answer and slumps in her seat. "Well, I've never wanted to meet my biological parents because I think my mom and dad are my mom and dad. They took me in, raised me and they love me. I think it'd break their hearts if they wanted me to meet them."

Now this was a difficult part, "Ellie, there is another reason you were brought here today." The mistress says, "we discovered that your parents were...killed."

"You're lying." Ellie says, not even questioning her own thought.

"I'm afraid I'm not. Now this is very difficult to take in but-"  
"YOU'RE LYING!"

The girl stood up, her anger building up and her magic out of control. Windows around her shatter and objects in the room started to break with force. At first, McGonagall didn't know what that happened, it only happened when a young witch or wizard were young and didn't have a way to control their magic just yet. Ellie was at the age where hers should be control just fine. Maybe the girl was stressed? After all, she'd just heard some life changing news.

"I understand that you may not believe me but this is indeed fact. I'm sorry but your adopted parents have passed away."

"Passed away and killed are COMPETELY different!" Ellie says sternly. The girl was trying not to lose her control. Her face was turning red and she was fuming from denial and frustration and from fighting back the tears. She wasn't weak...her parents weren't dead and she wouldn't harm anyone today. The blonde girl pulls up her legs, burying her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, she needed to calm down.

At the moment when Minerva was going to comfort the girl, the sound of the door knocks alarm heard and the words, "Strawberry Apple," afterwards. The doors opened up to reveal Harry Potter and his partner, Draco Malfoy.

"Gentlemen, good timing." McGonagall says, approaching the men. Ellie lifts her head and turns over to her right, peering over and spotted the men she'd met on at King's Cross Station. She'd remembered the brunette particularly well because he'd said 'Happy Birthday' to her and she hadn't said anything about it to him.

Question now was why were they here now?

"Excellent to see you as well Professor, I'd only wish it was on a happier occasion." Harry says, removing his coat and placing it on a hanger, along with Draco.

"I take it that you've informed her about what has happened?" Draco asks the Headmistress. His gray eyes dart over to the girl in the chair who was looking at them.

"Yes, I have, about what has happened to her parents that adopted her. I was waiting on your arrival before I continued." McGonagall says.

Harry looks around the room and notices that shards of glass was on the floors and that some of the objects in the room were bent and broken. "What happened in here?"

"It seems that Ellie may have a bit of stress that is too much for her which is understandable," the headmistress says, as if defending Ellie. The girl turns away and crosses her arms in her chest with a bit of a pout. "Well excuse me for being stressed, everyone has been on my case since I got here, I'm barely keeping up with the other students, and finding out the only people who ever cared for me just died...I'm hurt damnit." Ellie says, allowing herself to swear, which she never did in the presence of adults. She was taught to respect her seniors but now, she was just so upset, she could kill someone and wouldn't care who.

Ellie remained in a semi-curled position on the chair, now shutting her eyes and focused on not crying. With the threat of tears, she would removed her glasses and wipe her eyes of any liquid that dared come out. She can't cry, not now! Not in front of strangers, not even while in front of those who would care about her. Crying in private was the best thing for her at the moment; she believed.

Draco goes over and around to see Ellie's, "you don't understand."

"I understand enough." She retorted.

"No, you don't. You don't know who we are and unless you fully understood your own situation, you won't." Draco says, being a bit harsh on the girl. Harry goes over and gives him a stern look. "Be easy on her, she's been through a out."

"THEN TELL ME!" Ellie says, uncurling and standing up. Her fists tighten. Her eyes burning with a silent fury. "WHAT EXACTLY IS MY 'SITUATION' AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!" Draco says, getting in her face with his finger-pointing at her.

Bad move Draco.

Ellie wasn't that type to put up with anyone while she was emotionally (and physically) hurt. So when Draco waves his finger in her face, she did the only thing that came to her mind; bite him, which she did, rather hard.

"Ahhh!" Draco says, pulling his finger back and Ellie gives him the evil eyes. Harry tries to hold back a laugh and McGonagall looked wide-eyed that a student would do such a thing.

"Why would you bite him Miss Haysworth?" The Headmistress asks.

There wasn't a real answer to that question, so in response, Ellie got up and stared at Draco with angry eyes.

"Who do you think you are, my father!?" Ellie asks.

Draco held his hand and looked at the girl, "Of course I'm your father! You're my daughter." He shouted at her.

Ellie's eyes widen at his response but she started to laugh nervously, "you're kidding right? There's no way that you're...no." She says, backing away from him. The look in her eyes was like she was just told that she was some alien from another planet; or disbelieved. Her body ran cold chills down her spine.

"Li-Ellie." Harry says, trying to reach out to her but she only continued to back away, her mouth open a bit. "Wait, let us explain-"

She wouldn't hear it, and she turns to run, her fist tight as she heads out of the office, the fastest she'd ever run in her life. Harry watched her leave but he looked down, and he saw small droplets of crimson that trailed after her.

"Little brat!" Draco says, looking at her bite marks and saw the imprint she'd left on his skin. "She didn't have to-"

"She's hurt." Harry says, cutting Draco off with fear in his voice.

"We know she'd going through a lot but this doesn't-"

"NO I MEAN SHE'S PHYSICALLY HURT!" Harry says, running after her.

* * *

Ellie's mind was swimming with all the information that she'd been dealt within the last ten minutes or so.

Her real name was Lily-something-Malfoy-Potter whatever it was, she adopted parents were killed...she was losing her mind!

Running through the corridors of the school, Ellie thought she was being chased my millions of demons just wanting to grab at her. She can feel a small ping of pain course through her left arm and was little to realize that she was bleeding. By-standers watched as the girl seemed to be running for her life. The sky was gray in the clouds grew darker with each step the blonde Gryfiddor took.

She eventually ran to the end of the corridor and towards the place where Hagrid lived downhill and the forest was only a few feet away. For a moment, Ellie stopped running, looking around the area, wondering where to go next?

A strong breeze brushes through, a few leaves drifting with the current and brush-pass Ellie. Autumn leaves; the sign of a new season. The season of change.

Oh how she loved the Autumn leaves, jumping into them once in a pile and how the sky seemed to become a beautiful golden color at sunset, and the leave color on the grass, giving an ambience of a nice, calm mood.

However, now was not the time to think about that. Ellie turns to where the leaves had flown off, seeing them on the ground a few feet from her, she looks up and sees Barker stepping out of the shadow corridor.

"Miss Haysworth." He says, his voice deep as he walked closer. "Seems your time with the headmistress has ended quick." Dark eyes looked at the eleven year old with contempt, but his attention to her left hand, as blood dripped off her knuckles. His eyes widen in horror as he remembered that he never gave her the healing potion. Shock turned to anger as he goes over in a few quick steps and grabs her by the arm, yanking the robe sleeve down and reveals her punishments. "You didn't tell McGonagall about this did you!?" He says, scolding the girl.

"No! Let me go!" Ellie shouts. His grip was tight and making it bleed more. She was starting to lose feeling in her arm from blood lost and lost of circulation apparently.

"DID YOU?!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I already said I didn't." Ellie says, tears starting to form in her eyes once more.

"Good, because I won't lose myself to a damn muggle-born brat like yourself." He says, "you shouldn't even be at this school. You nor any of the other muggle-born kids prancing about."

"You hate me because I'm muggle-born?" Ellie asks, looking up with dark cloud color eyes. "I'm just me."

"You are the worst Ellen Haysworth. When you first walked through the halls of this school, I knew right away that you'd be a trouble maker like the rest," He says, pulling her closer and whispers in her ear, "and now you're getting your just-desserts."

Ellie looks at Barker's eyes and something snapped inside of her. The blonde doesn't blink, as a stabbing pain starts to go through the professor's palm that held the girl. She just wanted to make the professor suffer as much as she did, physically. He lets her go, making her land on her feet and then falling to the ground. The professor holds his hand, seeing the words that he made the student write down in the bare skin of his palm, only the words had been changed a bit to what Ellie was thinking.

_'I will be a good __professor.'_

Harry arrived a few moments later, calling to Ellie and the professor turns around, seeing the most famous wizard, Harry Potter. Seeing Ellie on the ground, Harry rushes over to her and asks, "what happened?"

Ellie didn't respond, but Harry helps her up on her feet and away from the professor, who was in pain. Harry looks down and sees Ellie's arm and the blood. He knew this all too well from his fifth year and Umbridge. The blood quill.

Harry pulls out his wand and points it at the professor, "what did you do?!"

Ellie, not knowing why herself, gets behind Potter and clings to his clothes like a little child. Barker didn't pay attention to Harry and looks at the girl, "how did you do this?" He asks in a loud voice. He reveals his palm and shown the words itched in his palm.

She didn't know herself.

"You ever speak to _my daughter _ever again," Harry threatens, pointing his want at his face, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"Your daughter? How is that possible? She's a mud-blood!"

"Use that term one more time and I'll-"

"Harry!" Draco's voice echoes, running into the scene along with McGonagall. "You finally caught her." The blonde male says, looking over to see the professor. "Bromley Barker, what are you doing here?" Draco asks. He knew that Barker were famous for making broomsticks, and Bromley was from the wizard family and Bromley was sorted in Slytherin a few years ahead of himself, not to mention a huge muggle-hater.

"Let me guess, that bitch of a brat if your child as well Malfoy?" He asks, holding his hand.

"Excuse me?" He demanded in anger.

"Professor McGonagall, this man has been treating muggle-born students rather cruelly. I want him out of this school since he is a danger to students." Harry says, revealing Ellie's arm to the headmistress. The headmistress was surprised as she looked at the girl's arm and seeing the itches on her.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing, get some healing potions." McGonagall says, Letting Harry and Ellie by, making him dropping his wand but as he dropped his, Draco raised his to Barker. "You messed with the wrong girl."

"You are out of this school Barker!" McGonagall says as she began to wave her wand, performing a restraining spell on Barker, who only daggered eyes at the girl.

Everything was going so fast for Ellie that she shut her eyes, for what felt like a few moments when she opened her eyes, she somewhere else entirely.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Ellie's Story (Secret)

Hello and welcome back.

To Making It Up: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Megan (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Monochrome Effect**

**Chapter 6**

Eyes opened from the foggiest of scenes and clears up when she is sitting on a hard mattress as someone was looking at her arm and reading off the words itched in skin. She wasn't unconscious, persae, but everything was just going so fast that it all seemed so...unreal.

Grey eyes scan the room she was in, and saw the many adults around her bedside. Her biological parents for one, the headmistress and a nurse from the looks over it. The strawberry blonde didn't even care so much for them or whatever they spoke now. She might as well be watching a Charlie Brown show and the adults were all trumbone's wah wah's.

Ellie stares off into space before someone shook her shoulder. Looking up, she sees teh emerald eyes of Harry Potter, which makes her lower her head considerably.

"Ellie?"

Hurt was in the girl's eyes, shaking a bit, "I'm sorry." She says, "I'm so stupid, maybe I should be out of this school if I can't even deal with a teacher." Secretly, she wanted nothing more then to cry her eyes out and begged for all of this to be some dream.

"You're not in trouble-" Harry reassures her but Ellie looks up, "that's not it. I just don't...fit in. You wouldn't understand."

"And how would you know that?"

"I looked you up..." Ellie admits. "I found some news articles...the boy who lived, sounds like you had friends and had a place in this world. I know I don't."

"You do have a place." Draco says, going over next to her. Certainly Ellie felt bad about biting him. "Sorry about the bite." She says quickly.

Draco doesn't say anything, but brings the girl in for a hug, only it was awkward because she was sitting on the bed and her face was in his stomach. Many things were going through Draco's head, such as the first time he held her, when she was born. She still had blood in the tuffs of her hair, not even having her eyes open yet. He never wanted to let her go and regretted ever doing so.

"We missed you Lily."

That name...Ellie had no idea what to think. It seemed like they were talking about missing someone else and she was only the replacement. Her whole life, she'd never felt empty, even when finding out when was adopted, she never felt thsi empty and without purpose.

"Call me Ellie...that's my name."

She considered it her name, it was what she was used too.

"I can't do that, you're my Lily flower." Draco says, pulling back and kneels down to look Ellie in the eye. Behind her glasses was his eyes, and her pale complection she'd gotten from him. However, she was practically all Harry. When he found out that Harry would be having a girl, his family was so excited since no Malfoy girls had been born in generations. They knew that they would spoil her, buying the most beautiful baby gowns and getting the most they could get for the girl.

But she'd never wear those gowns.

Lily never came home, never gotten into small quarrels with her brother, never received the hugs and kisses from her parents or grandparents. Her nursery was still up, only hidden with a simple spell behind a hidden door. They never had the heart to take it out because that was like saying she was dead.

But now she was hear, and they could be a family now.

Right?

Ellie shuts her eyes, picturing her mother, Patrice, and smiles, _"who's girl are you?"_

_"Mommy's girl!"_

_"Yes, and you always will be."_

The doors open and James Malfoy-Potter walks in, seeing his parents after being summoned. "What's going on?" He asks, his blonde hair was like Draco's, silked back. Harry and Draco turn to look at their son.

"James, met your sister." Harry says, stepping aside and revealing Ellie to the boy.

"You!?"

Ellie merely look at him and crosses her arms, "you owe me a birthday cake."

* * *

_And so it was decided that Ellie would spend a month with her biological parents until October and she would take some magical lessons from her parents..._

When Ellie first saw the home of her parents, she though she had entered a horror movie. It was a large manor and the skies were gray, but that was just from the weather that day. It also didn't help that the place was gated and felt of death was in the air.

"Well, welcome to your new home Ellie." Harry says, patting Ellie on the back, making the girl jolt up. Her eyes dart to the dark haired man as if he was nuts and raises her eyebrow to this.

"Right..." She says, unsure of it.

"Come along then, you're grandparents want to meet you." Harry says, walking behind Draco, who was walking ahead of them. Ellie had her backpack with her and a suitcase and she sighs a bit, walking towards the manor.

The doors start to open and reveals a woman with black at the top of her head and blonde at the bottoms. She looked so happy as she holds her hands to her lips and claps a bit, "Darling look! Our flower has blossomed!" She says, rushing over, past Draco and Harry and headed straight for Ellie. The girl's eyes widen at a horror of being crushed to death. When Narcissa reaches the girl and hugs her, Ellie drops her suitcase handle and felt extremely awkward at this.

Narcissa pulls back and looks the girl in the eyes, "you're even more beautiful then I could imagine." She says, taking a step back and viewing the girl, who only smiled nervously.

"Uh...hi." Ellie says, not knowing how to feel at this. "I'm-"

"I know who you are Ellie. My granddaughter." She says.

"Mother, you're making her uncomfortable." Draco says, watching the scene.

"Oh hush Draco. Let me admire my grandchild some more." She says, ushering the girl towards the manner. Ellie stops and went to get her suitcase but Narcissa gets it for her. "Honestly boys, why didn't you get the girl's luggage?" She says.

"She insisted she carried it." Harry says as they all walked towards the manor. Once inside, Lucius Malfoy walks over to them, somewhat scaring Ellie. She didn't dare say anything.

"Ellie, this is your grandfather, Lucius." Narcissa says.

"Nice to meet you." She says, sounding more like a question.

"A pleasure, Lily, although this meeting should have happened many years ago, but better late then never I suppose."

"Father." Draco says, knowing that this was still a awkward time for them.

"Never the less, I believe I may have something that will lighten your mood young Lily." he says, going over and from a different room, he comes out with a cage and in it, was Ellie's eagle owl, Conquer.

"CONQUER!" She says, going over and taking the cage from Lucius and holds the cage to her and says, "where have you been huh?"

"We found him in America. Delivering a letter you sent to your...parents." He says that last word as if it was insult. Ellie's eyes narrowed away, "if he was in America, then how did you-"

"Ellie dear, why don't we go to the sitting room and have some tea and buscuits and talk for a bit. I'm sure we all would all like to get to know you a bit more." Harry says, cutting her off and pushes her towards the common room.

...

"So Ellie, tell something about yourself." Harry says, giving her a cup of tea. The herbal scent that came from made her sick so he puts it on the table.

"Well...I'm not sure if I have a story yet to tell." Ellie admits. "I mean, obviously I was found in a London dumpster-"

"What wait?" Draco says anger.

"Draco. Let her finish." Harry says, stopping him. He turns back to Ellie and says, "go on."

"Well that was on my adoption papers. I was believed to be a dumpster baby, ya know, mom didn't want anything to do with me so she left me there to...well rot. Now I know that's not the case...is it?"

"No it's not. You were taken from us." Harry says.

"I was?" Ellie asks.

Harry nodded and goes over next to her and hugs her, "we've searched and never gave up...when I saw you at King Cross Station, I felt my heart being whole once again."

Ellie didn't know what to say at this moment. It seemed that everyone here already loved her so much. They've loved her for so long and yet, she had no idea. She actually felt awful because she assumed that she wasn't wanted. That she was given up, and no body wanted her. Now she seemed to have this close family.

...

Harry and Draco give Ellie a tour of the house, and showed her the nursey; her nursery. The room was painted pink and a crib was in the center of the room, having a nicely made blanket with some pastel colors on it, and some stars and moons designed on it. The mobile on top had a magical hat in it, a broom stick, a star, an owl and the sun and moon. There was some stuff animals in the crib, some owls and some teddy bears. Looking in, Ellie invisioned herself as a baby, laying down in it, wearing a white onsie and giggling.

But no such thing existed in this room, for there was never a baby in this room.

Reaching in, she picks up a medium sized teddy bear that was light brown.

"You would have been spoiled." Draco comments. "Were you...with your muggle parents?"

"Mom thought I was...I was her baby. She got me many things and I destoryed many of those things." Ellie says, hugging the bear close to her. "I love my mom and dad...they loved me...we were happy even while struggling...but having a grandmother that doesn't hate me will be something I will have to adjust to." Ellie comments and goes over, exploring a bit more.

Harry frowns his eyebrows, "why is that?"

"Well...my mom's mom...thought I was the devil's daughter. She never liked me. She was the one I was adopted and that no one wanted me...that I was only pitied." Ellie says, remembering that Christmas.

"That woman must be doft to think that." Harry says, "you're not the devil's child, you're our angel."

"Where does this woman live now? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind." Draco says.

"She died." Ellie says.

"How?" Harry asks.

"She got sick and died in the hospital last year." Ellie says, putting the bear back in the crib.

"Oh, well come along Lily- I mean, Ellie, let us show you to your room where you'll be sleeping while you're here." Draco says, all three leaving the nursery. Ellie was the last one out of the nursery, looking back and had a look in her eye, remembering how her grandmother died.

But it certainly wasn't because she got sick.

_Some Time About a Year Ago..._

_Ellie was being baby-sat by her grandmother. Sitting on top of the stairs, she watches her in the living room, trying to work out by some tv program. When the programmed ended, Ellie gets up and starts to head to her room and her grandmother climbs up the stairs, "I see you out of your room."_

_Ellie rolls her eyes at the comment. "And? I'm allowed."_

_"I told you to stay in there."_

_"Yeah yeah." Ellie says, opening her door to her room. _

_"Don't get me an attitude. I bet that you're real mother was a brat like you. Most likely had the same attitude and smug expression on her face." She went on. _

_"My mom if your daughter." Ellie says. _

_"I'm ashamed of her for picking out such a demon child," She says, at the top of the stairs. "That's what you are. You are ungrateful, little bitch who has the oppurnity to live in America." Her grandmother continued to ran her mouth. _

_Ellie grew madder and madder until she snapped. _

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ellie says, snapping her head to the old woman. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR MOUTH AND THE WAY TO TREAT ME! YOU ARE JUST AN OLD WOMAN WITH NO SOUL AND NO HEART!" Ellie shouts. "I WISH YOU WOULD DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND DIE!" When Ellie says this, a force comes from the girl, pushing the old woman off balance and she fells down the stairs, breaking her neck and cracking her head at the bottom of the steps. Ellie goes over and from the top of the stairs, saw the woman die before her. Stepping away, she goes to her room and shuts the door. _

* * *

Okay short chapter, I'm sorry.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
